


Black Butler One Shots

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: So this is a random collection of my Black Butler one shots since I write so many of them. Instead of posting them individually, they will be here. There will be many ships and AU and Canonverse and just about everything.





	1. Behind Bride's Eyes

It was the day of Ciel Phantomhive’s wedding. This was never in the way he imagined. He always thought he would end up marrying his betrothed, Elizabeth. He knew she’d be much happier about the whole ordeal than him but he’d try to make her happy as a wife. Instead, he was marrying someone of his choosing, Sebastian. The wedding was to be a small affair as he knew many wouldn’t approve of the couple. The venue was a small chapel in the middle of a thick forest. And it was raining. Those invited were Grell and William; and Alois and Claude. Alois was helping Ciel get into his white tuxedo. The blonde pet his hair tenderly, making the earl come out of his trance.

“Ciel?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay? You look sad.”

“I’m alright, just nervous…” he lied.

He was second guessing the whole thing. Was this really the right choice? He did love Sebastian very much but something felt off…

“Smile! I know you’re not known for it, but still, it’s your wedding day!” Alois said with a squeeze to the boy’s shoulders.

Ciel painted the best fake smile on his face that he could and thankfully Alois didn’t see through it.  
Trancy shuffled through his bag, pulling out the final piece of the outfit, Ciel’s veil. He clipped in the back of Ciel’s head, the organza fabric reached his shoulder blades.

“You look beautiful.” Alois said, pulling away from his masterpiece.

The bride and Alois headed to the chapel. There was no one to give him away, no mother, no father, no Auntie Ann…

Alois went in first, taking his seat beside Claude.

Ciel pushed open the oak doors. After a few strides in, he couldn’t believe what his eye beheld. There was another bride standing at the altar with Sebastian. He couldn’t distinguish her identity through her thick tulle veil. In a dream-like comatose, Ciel proceeded down the aisle. They were…holding hands. He stepped up to the pair. With a look of disbelief, he unveiled the woman. He knew just from looking into her eyes that this woman was a demon. She had dark brown hair and soulless black eyes. Those black-hole eyes could suck Ciel into oblivion.

Suddenly, the world shifted and Ciel was at the altar with his fiancé. What was that nightmarish vision? Ciel looked around and saw the two couples he had invited, but there was someone sitting in the pew behind Grell. It was her! The woman from his vision. The demon whore smirked at him as if she knew something he didn’t. And in that moment, he knew Sebastian was cheating on him. He looked back at his groom, only to see him eyeing the nameless woman.

The minister broke the silence, “And do you, Ciel Phantomhive, take Sebastian Michaelis as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

Ciel knew the expected answer, I do. But with another glance at both Sebastian and the woman, no.

“I do not!” he said and took the silver band from Sebastian, chucking it at him. “Why don’t you marry her?!” he continued, screaming and pointed at the brunette behind Grell.

All eyes went on the woman.

“Who’s she?!” Grell asked in irritation.

Ciel dramatically flew from the altar, down the aisle and burst outside the church. No doubt, Ciel’s friends were chasing after him by now but Ciel was already well within the muddy forest. The earl splashed through the wet terrain in a sorrowful rage. His pearl suit was already dirtied and ruined with all the mud. It rained down hard on this forsaken bride.

An image came to his mind of Sebastian and her kissing in the chapel. He knew it must’ve been a figment of his mind, but, this broke him. He violently fell to his knees into the muck. Pain used to be happy company to him, but after years of struggle he did heal and he did find his happiness in the form of a demon named Sebastian. A deep hatred crept into his heart. How could he desecrate the partnership that meant the world to Ciel? Now he was shaking and lying on the ground.

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore..._

_Just thought you were the one. I’m broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these sapphire eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is heavily inspired by the music video of "Behind These Hazel Eyes". Also, the demon woman isn't supposed to resemble or be any canon character in the Black Butler universe.


	2. Auntie Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy modern AU of Angelina and her nephew Ciel.

Ciel could always find his aunt’s lips against the end of a cigarette. Well, that is, when wasn’t talking up a storm. When Auntie Ang would drive her nephew around in her red Mustang, the cabin would fill with smoke unless he rolled his window down. Ciel connected cigarettes so closely with his aunt that he would think of her when he smelled kids smoking outside at lunch. But the teen couldn’t only relate his favorite relative to something as shallow as cigarettes.

The color red. It was obviously her favorite color; it was the color of her hair and most of her wardrobe. Even all her lighters were red, save for her Scorpio one. She loved every shade of red: crimson, ruby, scarlet, wine, cherry, vermillion, rose…

Today was a Sunday and the last day visiting his aunt this weekend. The teen wanted to do something special for her. This morning, the two were in the car. His redhead relative was gossiping on her cell phone and Ciel was listening to the radio. After Angelina had hung up, she glanced over at her nephew. 

“Hey, where are we going?” The goth boy asked.

“I thought you’d want to go to the store and get some candy before you go.”

At this, Ciel lit up. He loved sweet things. The Mustang pulled up to the gas station and the doctor got out and started pumping gas. She handed the teen a twenty dollar bill.

“Here, get whatever you want.”

Ciel entered the convenience store and wandered the aisles. The florescent slushie/soda machine stood tall over the short boy. After some thought, he decided on a large coke and a blue raspberry slushie. He filled his cups and the went to the candy aisle. After he had a basketful of sweets and the two drinks, he was satisfied. He carried his purchases to the checkout, sipping the cola. The teen paid for the sugary items and returned to the car.

“Well that didn’t take you very long.” she chimed in. 

“I knew what I wanted.”

“I have my shift at the hospital today. So, I’ll bring you back and you can call your Mom or Dad to pick you up.”

“Okay.”

Angelina drove her gothic nephew back to her home and start packing her purse for work. Once Ciel saw her dressed in her dull white scrubs he knew it was time for her to go.

She pulled him in for a hug.

“Well, goodbye darling. I hope you had a good time.” she said and kissed his cheek.

Ciel hugged his aunt back.

“I always do Auntie Angie.” he answered and kissed her cheek.

Ciel didn’t show affection to just anyone, but his aunt was special. She grinned at this and after a final goodbye, she shut the door behind her and left. Ciel now began his surprise for her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a long shift, Ann was exhausted. She went to pick up the empty carton of Marlboros and bin it, but saw a message written in Sharpie: “For you, Angie -Ciel” She opened the mysteriously weighted box to find it filled with red M&Ms.

“That boy.” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: a cigarette pack filled with M&Ms.


	3. I'm Taking The Cat

After a long day writing at his favorite coffee place, Ciel decided to head home instead of walking to Alois’. He packed up his laptop and left. Ciel was a writer and he relied on Sebastian’s income to get by. But Sebastian didn’t mind, he told Ciel that he wanted him to follow his dream. Ciel wanted to prove that he deserved this. So, every day he left the house and wrote from morning until evening, never stopping his work on the novel. But today he was completely fried and it was only one in the afternoon. He really needed a nap. He started on his way home, passing Alois’ house. He was planning to see him this evening but he would just text and cancel. A block or so later and he was home. Ciel turned his key in the door, stepping in. He dropped his laptop bag down by the dining room table. He wondered if Sebastian was back from work yet.

Ciel made his way up the stairs, opening the door to their room. If he still had his bag, it would’ve crashed to the floor. He was standing there, speechless and catatonic!

“Ciel, I can explain.” He said, throwing the woman off himself.

Ciel had seen this woman before, the pin-straight dark brown hair and black eyes were unmistakably Jessica or as Sebastian so affectionately called her, Jess.

“How- could-” Ciel wanted to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, his eyes started filling with tears.

Jessica, thankfully still fully clothed, grabbed her bag saying, “I should probably go…”

“Yes, you should. Leave my house at once!” Ciel screamed.

She scrabbled downstairs and out of the house, calling an Uber.

“Sebastian… how could you do this to me? I love you!”

A shirtless Sebastian stood up, trying to hug Ciel. Ciel pushed him away.

“A moment of weakness, love.”

Ciel struck him across the face. The young man had never hit his lover before. Sebastian was now the one in shock.

“IT’S ALL BULLSHIT! I _knew_ you were cheating on me!”

Ciel flew down the stairs. He put the cat in its’ carrier and grabbed his laptop bag.

“Ciel, wait!” Sebastian called, stepping off the stairs’ end.

He was too late. Ciel slammed the door in his face.

“Milo!” Sebastian called out for the cat but there was no answer. “That motherfucker took the cat with him!”

Outside, the calico meowed nervously from her carrier.

Ciel called Alois, still crying.

Alois spoke first, “Hey Ciel!”

“Alois… can you pick me up?” Ciel said in an obviously sad tone.

“Yes I can, I’ll get into my car now. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Sebastian-”

“-Say no more. I’m coming to get you Ciel.”

“Ok, see you in a bit.”

“See you.”

Ciel hung up.

Less than five minutes later, Alois pulled up. He only lived a block away. He rolled down the window.

“I see you’re bringing Milo.”

“I need Milo more than that prick does.”

“Okay, get in.”

Ciel put Milo in the backseat gently and walked around, getting in the front passenger’s seat.

An angry Sebastian stomped outside and Alois instinctively locked the doors.

“Tell Ciel to give me the goddamn cat back!” he began yelling, jogging towards to car.

He furiously tried to open the backseat door but it was locked.

“Open up!” he yelled, banging on the back window.

The poor cat meowed stressfully.

Alois, in classic Alois style, rolled up his window slowly and flipped Sebastian off before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Jessica is of my own creation. She's the same character as the nameless woman from Chapter 1 of this collection.


	4. Sebaciel Halloween Week-Delicious Edibles (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ciel tries an aphrodisiac and fun ensues.

Ciel swished the purple liquid around in the glass bottle. He had really gone through the trouble of having Sebastian get him this. It wasn't easy to come by as it was an aphrodisiac of the magical variety. The earl pondered where Sebastian actually got it from and if demons had friends who owed them favors. He took a swig. _This should be interesting,_ Ciel thought. He sat in his office, legs crossed on his desk and waited.

Time passed and Ciel wondered if he had drank enough. _A little more won't hurt,_ he thought. He took a hearty gulp. Soon, the air in the room started to become more humid. The boy opened the windows, inviting the crisp October air. Although, this was only a temporary solution as his body started to heat up again. He hastily undid his bow and a few buttons on his shirt. The warmth spread throughout his body. He squirmed uncomfortably in his chair and noticed his sudden arousal. He felt woozy, the room shifting slightly. He had drank far too much. His prick throbbed and leaked pre-cum. And Ciel started to plead as well, "Sebastian", he practically moaned.

Sebastian, hearing his master's plea, entered the study. Normally his master would scold him for not knocking but he was a mess sprawled out on his chair. Sebastian hurried over to him.

"Are you sick, my lord?", he questioned, removing a glove to check his temperature. "You're burning up! Come, let's get you into bed."

"I'm not sick, you handsome fool." he said, holding up the half empty potion.

"Young master, you've drank too much for a person of your size. No wonder you're burning up."

Ciel crawled across the desk erotically and yanked Sebastian down by his tie. He looked up at his butler with heavy lids before their lips collided. Sebastian reciprocated the kiss passionately. Ciel pushed his tongue in Sebastian's mouth. The intense kissing made wet smacking sounds. Sebastian pulled away.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I want you," Ciel confirmed, "now lay on the desk."

Ciel scooted off the desk to make room for his lover. Once Sebastian was laying there as instructed, he climbed back up and straddled him. Ciel began rubbing his arousal against Sebastian's growing one. Sebastian grabbed hold of his hips and the touch sent sparks through him. Ciel bit his lip, looking down into Sebastian's blood red eyes. Sebastian reached up undoing the boy's eye patch. 

"I want to see the mark of our contract once I fuck you."

"Funny of you to assume I won't be fucking you," Ciel retorted, as he continued rolling his hips onto Sebastian's cock.

"Ooh that's new," Sebastian smiled.

"Undress." he ordered. 

Sebastian began to take off his uniform quickly. 

"Leave the tie on," Ciel instructed.

Sebastian obeyed, as Ciel struggled to undress himself in his haste. Soon they were naked against each other and Ciel nearly gasped from just that. Sebastian rubbed his thumb in circles on Ciel's leg encouragingly. Ciel leaned down to Sebastian's cock. He licked up it with fervor. He continued licking all over Sebastian's cock, earning groans from the demon. He then sucked the head and looked deeply in Sebastian's eyes while doing so. Sebastian exhaled in pleasure. Ciel took the rest of him into his mouth and throat. Tears leaked out of his eyes from the size of Sebastian's length. Ciel popped off.

"You like that don't you?" he asked his demon. 

"I do, my lord." Sebastian confessed. 

_Sebastian's so hot like this,_ Ciel thought.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Sebastian's cock was wet with the boy's saliva. Ciel was going to greedily take what belonged to him. He positioned himself over Sebastian's cock and then slowly took it all. Ciel let out a squeal of pleasure. All of the sensations were overwhelmingly pleasurable. He bounced on his partner, his walls clenching. 

Sebastian inhaled sharply but not in pain. Ciel's tightness was bringing him closer to release. His contractee was never this aroused even on his most stressful days. He peered up at the lewd face of Ciel and he could hardly tell it apart from an incubus'. 

"Sebastian!" the earl screamed his name, pleasure hanging off his lips. 

"Ciel..." Sebastian breathed back in reply.

His master was so deep in his lust that he didn't even bat an eye at that. In fact, his eyes were too busy rolling back. 

Ciel started rotating his hips more frantically now, stimulating his prostate with each thrust.

Sebastian ran his hands up and down the boy's torso and his skin was burning.

Ciel's tongue hung out and he was practically panting. The woozy feeling from before remained but not as strongly. He felt Sebastian's hard cock inside of him. Every touch was heightened. Ciel could feel the warmth in his body grow.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ciel screamed.

Before Sebastian could release, Ciel's cum shot up and landed all over Sebastian's stomach in ribbons.

To Sebastian's surprise, Ciel continued bouncing on his length. 

_I'm gonna make this damned demon cum so hard. I want more too,_ he thought. 

Sebastian moaned, throwing him head back. Ciel was riding him even faster now. Sebastian was not expecting this at all.

"Fuck! Oh yeah! I think I'm gonna cum again!"

"Again?"

Ciel's body was hot and sweaty. He felt the warmth build up again. 

Sebastian was close to reaching his own orgasm. He grabbed onto Ciel's hips so he would stay buried in his ass. He bucked up as Ciel thrust down. Sebastian's pleasure reached it's peak. He cummed copiously into his master.

Upon feeling Sebastian cum in him, the warmth surged through his body. Ciel came with a final moan.

The couple held each other.

"I should get you more of that."

"Yes you should. In fact, I order it." Ciel said through pants.


	5. Sebaciel Halloween Week-Cursed Spooky Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon!Ciel and Sebastian share an honest moment in a cemetery.

_'His eyes have all seeming of a demon's that is dreaming.'_

Twisted roots lived among the gloomy tombstones. Wind tiptoed through the cemetery, bleak and silent. Although the wind whispered, it felt as if the graveyard held it's breath. And it was desolate, save for a young demon. But Ciel's solitude was soon broken by the sound of a creaking gate. He didn't smell a human so, he assumed it was his companion. Soon, his lover soundlessly appeared beside him.

"Why did you follow me here?"

"Out of habit of protecting you I suppose."

"You know very well I can protect myself now."

"I know."

"Then why?" Ciel asked, turning to face Sebastian. 

"I was also curious as to why you chose to come out here. None of your loved ones are buried here."

"I don't care about that. You know I haven't in years." Ciel lied.

There was a pause before he spoke again, "I wanted to be alone with my thoughts."

"Ah, a glimmer of truth!"

"What?" Ciel snapped. 

"I know you still miss them, your parents, your aunt and your dear fiance. It's normal to have human feelings still as you were once a human."

"That's not all I came here to think about."

"Oh?"

"Thoughts of love."

"Love for a certain woman?" Sebastian alluded. "I see Queen Mab hath been with you."

"Wh-"

"She gallops, night by night, through lovers' brains and then they dream of..." Sebastian paused, "Love."

"Quoting Shakespeare again, old man?"

"Old man?! I'm wounded!"

Ciel let a small chuckle escape and an unnatural mist started to roll in like waves.

Then in sincerity, he looked up at the demon, "Do demons dream of love?"

"Do demons dream?" Sebastian answered. 

"I dream of you."

"Then I suppose I dream of you too."

Sebastian titled his lover's chin up to give him a slow kiss. The two then separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm NOT sorry about the Poe and Shakespeare references.


	6. Sebaciel Halloween Week-Sacrilege Trysts (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> priest!Sebastian and choir boy!Ciel

The choir boy only went to confession to talk to Father Sebastian. He really was supposed to call him Father Michaelis, but he only did that in good company. Ciel came across a cardinal and politely engaged with him. 

"Hello, your Eminence." the boy said, removing his beret. 

"Hello my child, where are you off to?"

"Confession." 

"Ah, good boy. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Good day, Cardinal Fellini." Ciel said with a fake smile, walking away.

He continued walking to the confessional area. Ciel waited until a woman walked out. _Was she blushing?_ , he thought. 

Ciel stepped into the booth. 

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession and these are my sins..." Then, he took a long pause, pondering his sins. "I've lied many times since my last confession. I've also been having erotic thoughts about another male."

"And do you masturbate to these thoughts?" A dulcet voiced responded.

"Yes, Father, I do." Ciel said through a smile.

"What a naughty boy. But of course, God shall forgive you. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I absolve you of your sins, Ciel."

"What should I do for my penance?" he asked, grasping his rosary.

The priest chuckled lowly before answering, "Meet me in the rectory tonight and we will have prayer time together."

"Of course Father Sebastian," he purred.

The boy swung his small hips suggestively as he walked out. And he left with thoughts of just how productive their "prayer time" was going to be that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Ciel is so out of character in this, but it is an AU. I also tried to get across that it takes place in a large religious site where most of the Church's hierarchy can be found.


	7. Sebaciel Halloween Week-Demonic Appetites (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloody sex between two freaky demons

Ciel burst through the front door. He was coated in blood from his mouth and down his shirt. His hands were stained too. 

"How many times do I have to tell you our kind doesn't feed that way any anymore? At least not the civilized demons."

"Well it's a good thing it's Halloween or I would've gotten caught. Though people seem to not bat an eye at anything anymore if you say it's for the 'aesthetic'."

"You reek of that woman's blood."

"I'm wearing her blood _like a perfume~_ "

"You shouldn't have eaten her like that. You know better table manners."

Ciel walked up to his lover and caressed his face. "What, you don't like the scent? Or do you and you hate to admit it?" Ciel cooed.

Sebastian jerked his head to the side, unable to look at his irresistible partner. Ciel straddled him and kissed his neck, leaving a bloody trail. The aroma of Ciel's victim was overwhelming. 

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face and kissed him violently. Ciel reciprocated with the same passion. Sebastian could taste the metallic blood on his own tongue now. Ciel grinded his erection against Sebastian's. They broke away from the kiss and threw their shirts off. Ciel kept kissing his lover, tainting him with human blood.

"I hate you." Sebastian growled sexually. "You're evil."

"I learned from the best."

They both stripped fully, and Sebastian pushed him onto their bed. The onslaught of kisses continued. Ciel moaned lightly as Sebastian licked the blood off his neck and clavicle. Sebastian ran his hands up Ciel's thighs and teased his entrance. Sebastian looked into the boy's now glowing scarlet eyes.

"You've enticed me and now I am going to indulge. Turn over."

Ciel flipped onto his stomach and Sebastian began licking his anus. Ciel sighed, his eyes rolling back. Then he bravely pushed his tongue inside of Ciel. This earned him a loud gasp from the young demon.

_Ciel tastes delicious and that blood scent only adds to his appeal_ , Sebastian thought.

The man relentlessly continued eating him out a while but then stopped.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhm." Ciel replied, flipping back over.

Sebastian hooked Ciel's legs over his shoulders and shoved his cock inside. He didn't waste any time. The hunger was consuming them both. Sebastian pounded into the smaller male. Ciel clawed at Sebastian's arms and cried in pleasure. Sebastian's raven locks draped across his face and swayed as he thrust into Ciel. The headboard hit the wall again and again.

"Oh yeah!" Ciel screamed.

"What a little slut you are."

"I'm the slut? You're the one getting off on all this blood."

In response, Sebastian yanked his hair to put Ciel in his place.

"Shut it, brat!"

Sebastian kept fucking the bratty demon. Ciel was nearing his climax. Ciel grasped desperately at the sheets.

"Oh, you're close?"

"Yeah!" Ciel squealed.

Sebastian merciless thrust into the horny bloody mess that was Ciel. His wide eyes were flickering from maroon to sapphire. This only happened to Ciel when he was extremely close to cumming. 

"Cum for me, you people-eating freak."

"You know you love it." Ciel panted with a bloody grin.

After only a few more thrusts, Ciel came powerfully. He finished with a loud high-pitched moan. But Sebastian wasn't done with him yet. Sebastian kept pushing into him and the overstimulation had Ciel crying out. He grabbed Ciel's small waist, pounding into him with vigor.

"Fuck." Sebastian moaned.

"You know you want to finish~" Ciel taunted.

The small demon's taunting and red gaze sent Sebastian over the edge. He came profusely in Ciel's ass, some of his sperm leaking out. He pulled out and even more spilled out and onto the bed. 

"Oh shit. You came so fucking much."

"It's your fault you know." Sebastian teased, crawling up to kiss his lover. 

Ciel kissed back, exhausted. 

"You should shower. All the blood has dried." Sebastian suggested.

"At least I'm not hungry anymore."


End file.
